Percy
by melchiorgabor
Summary: Percy is assigned to find the bird inside the Twisty Rocks, story based on one line in the movie. R&R!
1. Percy's Special Mission

This is a story that I came up with when I heard Muntz say the line, "I've lost so many dogs." Warning: this story is probably not going to end well, but I'm an optimist so who knows.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Pixar, only this story and my characters.

**Percy's Special Mission**

"Are you sure that you're ready for this, Percy?" Master asked me. I nodded. I had been training for this moment for as long as I could remember. I was filled with a feeling of happiness when Master had chosen me and not one of his other dogs like Dug or Alpha to go on this special mission. It was my mission: to go into the Twisty Rocks and retrieve the bird. I had heard stories that other dogs had tried this mission, all of them had failed at their task. But I would not let that happen to me. I would find the bird and bring it back to Master. Then I would become Alpha and be able to sleep in the Big Bed and have my own meal brought to me, and have Master scratch me in my favorite spot right behind the ears. I could barely wait for Master to unleash my collar.

"If you say so, Percy," Master said, unhooking the leash, "Make me proud, boy."

"Yes, Master," I said as I sniffed the air and found a feint scent of bird. It was coming from inside the Twisty Rocks. I quickly ran into the fog without any fear, knowing I would find the bird.

"Good luck, Percy!" I heard Master faintly call out as he disappeared into the fog. I had to make him proud of me. I sniffed the air again and smelled the bird coming from the left. I quickly made my way through the rocks and fog until I came to a complete dead end. The smell of the bird was definitely coming from this direction though. I looked up and saw the top of the rock. It didn't seem so high to me. I slowly took a few steps back and then made a running jump at the ledge. I found me dead and half of my torso at the top of the rock and the rest of my body hanging off the edge.

After some struggling, I managed to get my back legs to the top, tail and all. I felt very proud of myself and certain that I would find the bird now. I quickly put my nose to the ground and smelled the bird, she was close. I sniffed my way along the rock until I came to the other side of it. The bottom seemed to be lower than the bottom on the other side. I decided to hope for the best and jump anyway. So I slowly approached the ledge trying not to look down. _You can do this, Percy, you can do this._ I kept repeating to myself as I clumsily tiptoed my way along the edge. I sense of fear seemed to consume me as I thought of what might happen to me if I didn't make it. If this jump would be my last. I was just about to decide to look for another way around when I felt the ground begin to crumble beneath me. I whimpered as I went spiraling down to the bottom of the ledge.

* * *

"Percy? Can you hear me?" I heard someone repeating to me over and over again. Each time, the voice became clearer and more familiar.

I looked up and found myself face to face with a dog that I recognized immediately. _Domino?_

* * *

Hope all of you are enjoying it so far. Plan to update soon.


	2. Percy's Fall

Updated! Hope all of you like it. Feel free to review.

Disclaimer: Original stuff=mine, non-original/Pixar stuff=not mine

**Percy's Fall**

I was in pain. Every bone in me hurt. I was certain that I was dreaming when I looked up and saw Domino standing in front of me. I blinked and he was still here.

"Its nice to see that you are now awake, Percy," Domino said happily. I tried to say something back but realized I couldn't. I didn't feel my collar around me neck. I looked up at Domino in dismay. "Your collar was completely wrecked in that fall that you took." I was shocked. How was I supposed to communicate without the use of my collar? I tried to get up but soon gave up when I felt how much it hurt. I wasn't getting up any time soon, I wasn't even going to be moving for a while. I looked around and didn't see any kind of wreckage, rocky or otherwise. Where was I? "You know, you're lucky that Bik found you when he did, otherwise you probably would have died." Domino walked over to me with a bowl of water. I slightly raised my head and lapped at the water with delight. "Bik, you, and I are the only dogs that we have found in the Twisty Rocks so far but we know that Master sent out more then just us. Did he send a partner with you?" I shook my head and looked up at Domino, he was a mutt that was a cross between a terrier, a schnauzer, and who knows what else with three black spots of the exact same size on his back. The rest of his body was white. I remembered the last time I had seen him was several months ago at Treat Time. I didn't think that it was odd that I didn't see him anymore, we were never really friends and it is a pretty big blimp. I had never heard of a dog called Bik before, not even in the stories of the other dogs who tried to navigate the Twisty Rocks. I sure hoped that he was nice.

"You need to rest now, Percy," Domino said when he saw that I had finished the water. "Bik will be here soon, we can talk more then." I would have laughed if I wasn't hurting all over. I wouldn't be able to hold up much of a conversation once they got started. Still, I couldn't imagine who Bik was. Maybe he was a retriever like me, or he might be a poodle. I always did like the look of poodle. Poodles…

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of rain. I noticed that I had been moved to a covered location because this place did not look familiar and I was not wet. I listened to the rain for a while until I realized that there was a noise that I could hear over the rain. A voice of someone I had never heard before. I tried to decipher what he was saying.

"…and the fact that the food source is running low…dog could be trouble…Just be careful, Domino," was all I could manage to hear him say before I heard someone approaching me.

"Oh, Percy. You're awake," Domino said. I lifted my head to try to make out if there was another dog behind him. Nope. Domino followed my glance. "That was Bik, he could only stop in for a few minutes. Now you should really get back to sleep, Percy. You need rest and lots of it." Domino then retrieved the same stone bowl from before with more water in it. I drank from it obediently before nodding off again.

* * *

Read and Review!!! Hope to update soon!


	3. Percy's New Master

Here it is, a new chapter.

Disclaimer: Pixar is not mine!

**Percy's New Master**

I awoke again to daylight and to a dog. This dog was not Domino. This dog was a dog that I had never seen before. "You're awake?" the dog asked. His collar gave him a deep voice. I nodded. "Good, then let's be off." The dog said, turning away from me. Once he moved, I got a better look at my surroundings. There was the stone bowl from last night, and a big rock wall behind be with a big rock roof above me. It looked very comfortable, and now I had to leave it. I looked to the direction of the new dog and saw Domino a little further up.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself, sir?" Domino asked, looking at the dog. The dog stopped with it's tail straight up in the air. He seemed to be thinking. I took this time to look him over. He was a dachshund. Short-haired and completely white except for a brown head.

"Fine," the dog said after a while. He turned around. "I'm Bik. I am the leader of this pack and I demand your obedience. Got all that?" I nodded. "Great, then let's go!" he said, turning back around. He led us as we made our way through the Twisty Rocks. I couldn't believe that I had gotten lost in the Twisty Rocks so easily. It was my special mission to get the bird…Well, I guess that I could make myself a better self by being a better self to my new Master, Bik. Yeah, that would show that I knew what I was doing. I strolled triumphantly through the mist with this new thought in mind. We had been traveling for quite a while when a thought struck me. Where were we going? I wanted to communicate this thought, but remembered that I did not have a collar and that my bark was rusty…Actually, it was downright terrible. How could I ask my new Master this important question?

I didn't have much time to think about this because as soon as I began worrying about this, the rock we were on began to shake. I froze. "We must remember to remain calm," Bik said, freezing as well. Domino soon followed him. The rock continued to shake for what seemed like an our and then a big steam of air shot out in front of us. It was burning hot. I considered myself lucky that we hadn't gone any further.

"That was close," Domino said after the steam quieted down.

"Too close," Bik said. "Percy, get to the front of the pack. You will be in charge of looking out for stuff like this. Got that?" I went into a salute and got in front of Bik. I immediately put my nose to the ground and sniffed around. I smelt bird. I let out a triumphant bark as I ran into the mist. I heard Bik say something, but I couldn't make out the words. Oh well, it didn't matter. I had found the bird! Now I just had to keep onto the bird's sent.

* * *

Read and Review! Hope you liked!


End file.
